


Den of the Dragonborn Troll

by Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav



Series: Tales from the Nexus [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discord: IronStrange Haven, Feels, Fluff, Happy, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Minowa is a little shit, Minowa is a troll, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The Cloak is a troll, The Cloak is the Captain of the IronStrange Ship, They troll together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav/pseuds/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav
Summary: Minowa discovers Tumblr, and then subsequently discovers that there are people who ship her brother and his soulmate... even though they haven't come out to the public yet. Stephen isn't nearly as amused as she is... until he witnesses how happy Tony is at the abundance of love that comes from having fans of you and your partner (whether official or not).FIRST ENTRY INTO THE IRONSTRANGE BINGO 2019PROMPT - HAPPY





	Den of the Dragonborn Troll

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry into the IronStrange Bingo! 
> 
> The prompt was 'happy'! I decided to take it in a rather... interesting direction. ENJOY!!

“You know there is a Tumblr page dedicated to you and _Zeymahi_ , yes?”

 

The tea that Stephen had been drinking was spewed across the table in a rather spectacular spit-take, and the Sorcerer Supreme whipped his head in the Dragonborn’s direction even as he was errantly waving his hand to clean the mess he’d made. “First of all-- how the hell do _you_ know about Tumblr? Secondly, how would you know there’s a Tumblr for Tony and me? Thirdly, _why_ is there a Tumblr about Tony and me??”

 

Minowa arched an eyebrow with a droll look on her face. “I am perfectly capable of using the internet, Stephen. I was curious what would come up if I were to google myself in both name and in the capacity of ‘Field Commander Dragoon’, as per my New Avengers title. I am surprised at the amount of art that has been created with myself as the subject. Some are really quite stunning. Others… well, it would be best if my lovers never saw them. They would either hunt the artist down or get ideas.”

 

“Focus, Minowa. I don’t want to think too hard about that.”  


Burning crimson eyes flashed with amusement before the woman continued. “I found myself intrigued and decided to repeat the process with all of our names and titles. I must say, there are fans out there who drew some truly beautiful pieces of the Boone family… however, when I did so with your name, imagine my surprise when one of the results featured both you _and_ Anthony.”

 

Stephen rose from his seat, reaching for his tablet nearby. “But Tony and I haven’t gone public yet! How do they know about it?!”

 

The clawed gauntlet of the Dragoon armor gently rested on his shoulder, stilling the man. “They don’t know. They simply like the idea of the two of you together… I believe the phrase is that they ‘ship it’. I am unsure why they would use boats in such a metaphor…”

 

The sorcerer felt like he’d had the rug pulled out from under him as he did his own search. Sure enough, the Tumblr site popped up as one of the first options. “Wait, they call our pairing ‘ironstrange’?? And people are actually into this enough that they’re… by the Vishanti, there’s art, and are these stories??”

 

“I believe they’re called ‘fanfiction’.”

 

The tablet was thrown back on the table. “This is too surreal. Between you knowing about Tumblr, you finding an entire page dedicated to Tony and me _on_ Tumblr, knowing the lingo they use on Tumblr… I’m going to Kamar-Taj for an hour or so-- at least magic makes sense to me.”

 

Minowa tilted her head in consideration as she watched the man open a portal and disappear through it. Her eyes shifted to the tablet as it closed, and a grin slowly slid across her face as her eyes lit up with glee. “FRIDAY?”

 

“Yes, Minowa?”

 

“I would like your help with a project…”

 

\---

 

“Stephen, you will not believe what I just found on the internet!”

 

The sorcerer blinked down at the genius that had collided with his chest not a second prior as he exited a portal. “What did you find, love?” Tony didn’t reply, simply gesturing to the tablet on the table next to him. Blue-green eyes narrowed as he reached for the device, and it only took a second for him to realize what he was looking at. “Hey, Tony, babe, it’s okay. I know we didn’t want it to come out yet, and it’s just crazy fans--”

 

Tony’s head snapped up, and Stephen realized his soulmate wasn’t upset in the slightest. “What? No, Stephen, look!” He plucked the tablet from the gloved hands, scrolling through and pointing at random bits. “Look at how beautiful the art is! And it’s about _us_ ! I mean, I know that the public still doesn’t know about us, but the fact that they draw things that show us happy because it makes _them_ happy… and the stories, Stephen!” He scrolled to another piece. “They’re always so sweet and sappy and _so_ well written-- I’m tempted to find a few of these artists and writers and have them come work for Stark Industries. These people are _so talented_ , and just…” He looked back up at Stephen, a sheen of tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face. “They draw us together and love us together, Stephen.” He finally managed to get out, tone soft and filled with awe at the thought.

 

Blue-green eyes softened at the look, and the sorcerer swooped in to pull Tony into a kiss. “Yeah, they do babe.” He said softly, a grin of his own on his face once they pulled apart. “Want to look at it together?”

 

The bright grin on Tony’s face was all the answer he needed.

 

\---

 

“So you knew we were a thing on the internet?”

 

Stephen ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and smiled down at the brunette. “Yes, it was brought up to me about a week ago. I didn’t think too much about it at the time-- just thought it was fans being fans.” He pressed a kiss to the genius’ brunette curls.

 

Tony snuggled against his soulmate, a silly grin still on his face. “Did you see some of the comments, though? ‘Tony Stark and Stephen Strange both deserve to be happy, so I _drew_ them happy together’, and that one that said ‘leave my chronic pain babies alone’... There was just so much love, for _us_.”

 

The sight and sound of the genius feeling so happy pulled a grin from the Sorcerer Supreme, and he kissed the brown hair under his chin again. “Just imagine how they’ll react once we _actually_ come out.” His soulmate cackled in reply, and Stephen fell into thought as Tony quieted again. “This isn’t the same page I saw before, though… what’s the name of this one?” He scrolled to the top to check the name. “The IronStrange Lair? Kind of a weird name… Hold on, who’s the moderator?”

 

The genius in his lap shifted, reaching out to tap something on the screen. The information came up a moment later, and silence fell over the duo.

 

‘DragonBornBAMF’.

 

“MINOWA NORDDAHL!!”

 

-

 

From her place seated precariously on the roof of the Spire, the Dragonborn cackled with glee, approving another happy, positive entry for the Lair. There would be no hate for her OTP here, not if she had anything to say about it. A soft ‘bling’ caught her attention, and she looked back to see another post had been approved. She arched an eyebrow, looking towards her companion next to her. “Are you sure you don’t want recognition, ‘CloakyCaptain’?”

 

Levi shook his collar in reply as one corner of his fabric clutched a smartphone. He preferred to remain anonymous, thank you-- especially knowing what Stephen and Tony would likely do to the Dragonborn later.

 

He was more than happy to remain the hidden captain of the IronStrange ship.


End file.
